


Fallen Jedi and Second Chances

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Kanan Jarrus is a mess, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Kanan Jarrus was doing just fine up until an incident in a mining tunnel that lead to him using the force. Ending up under the Inquisitor's radar...he barely manages to escape.He ends up with Cere Junda and her pilot claiming that they have a way to save the Jedi order. Yeah....Kanan doesn't believe that for a second.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Kanan Jarrus & Cere Junda, Kanan Jarrus & Greez Dritus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Fallen Jedi and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/gifts).



> So this AU was done with Dessa so make sure to check her out too...and I hope you guys enjoy

Kanan Jarrus needed a drink...he had decided that pretty quickly after landing on Cynda. It was a joint job between him and Okaidah. He was a good man ...offered Kanan this job. Frankly Kanan took on any job even this one where there was a high probability of them being blown to to smithrings. He pushed the cart ahead. Okaidah was just ahead of him leading the way to some tunnel or another.

He only started this job a week ago so was still getting his bearings.The tunnels cracked and some rubble toppled to the ground making Kanan jump a bit. Something in the pit of his stomach...told him something bad was just about to happen. Okaidah squeezed his shoulder."It's nothing Kanan Cynda has always been this unstable” he reassured.

Kanan chuckled nodding. “Makes you wonder if there’s anywhere people won’t go for credits…” he mused setting the mining cart in the tunnel noting the tired miners who were surrounding the area.

That’s when he heard it...the call of “Cave in!”. Miners ran out of the tunnel Okiadah looked at him before both of them booked it for the exit. Kanan turned on his heel when he realized that the older man was no longer on his heels.

“Okaidah! C’mon you can make it!”Kanan yelled...Another rock landed next to the older man. Kanan almost ...out of instinct.

Reached out...instead of pushing the force down . He pulled Okiadah towards him. The older man landed on his knees. “Kanan? What was that?” he asked as he coughed. Kanan just bit his bottom lip helping him up.

“It was nothing…” he insisted.going towards the ship. This planet was a bust...he needed to leave. If the tunnels had any sort of security...the Empire would probably be notified in a matter of hours.

“No that...wasn’t nothing...Kid I was alive during the clone wars...you were one of them weren’t you?....a Jedi?” he said. Kanan shushed him quickly shaking his head.

“Please you can’t tell anyone” he begged.

Okaidah nodded patting Kanan’s shoulder. “Never was a big fan of the Empire anyway” he joked as Kanan managed a weak smile.

“But I would get off of Gorse...it’s not safe for you here…” he finished.

“That’s the plan...as soon as I find out reliable transportation…”Kanan said rubbing his forehead a bit weary. It was a harder task than it sounded to be quite honest.

Okiadah nodded. “I can give you some contacts...hopefully you’ll be out of here by tomorrow,” he said.

“Hopefully” Kanan repeated entering the ship taking off and heading for Gorse.

\---

The Eleventh Brother studied the holocam footage...It happened in less than a minute. The young man with brown hair had pulled the older man to safety. Eleven almost laughed bitterly so much like the way that he was caught.

The Jedi’s weakness too blasted compassionate. That was his downfall as well..that’s how Second... _ Trilla _ found him. The Inquisitor in question approached him...her helmet was on and a saber clipped to her belt.

“Come along Eleven...we have the Jedi’s location…” she said. Eleventh Brother got up without argument following his master to the shuttle. They were on Gorse moments later. The troopers already gathered all the miners and the transport’s workers who delivered a shipment of ‘baby’ a nickname for a highly explosive chemical.

None of them were practically extraordinary but one had caught his eye. The young man who couldn’t be much older than him.His teal eyes were glaring daggers at him. His brown hair was tied back in a nerf tail but some stubborn strands hung in his eyes.

He was old enough to be a Jedi at the time of the purge but only just he had to be pretty young at the time.

“We’re looking for a fugitive ...this is no common criminal which I see you have an abundance of but a member of the Jedi order...Step forward now...or everyone’s life here will be forfeit”Eleven said ...no one stepped forward.

“We will execute everyone here one by one if you don’t step forward” Second said gesturing for a purge trooper to put a blaster to an old man’s head. All of them tensed at this. The young man at the end of the line’s eyes darted around before stepping forward.

“Just let them go…”he said firmly...The Second didn’t stop the execution the miner fell to the floor. 

The clicking of metal into place alerted him..and a blue blade ignited meeting blades with the Jedi. 

The Eleventh brother smirked softly...they had found him. There was no escape for him now. Trilla threw the man back into a wall. The man made a small noise of pain...he could tell Trilla was smiling even with her mask.

The Jedi got up again...he was nothing if not persistent. This was gonna be fun Eleven decided . He ignited his blue blade again holding it in front of him. A silent challenge that Eleven was more than happy to accept.

Then an explosion knocked Eleven off his feet seeing a ship hovering just above the ground. An older woman was standing at the entrance….He felt Trilla’s rage spike through their makeshift bond.

The Eleventh brother faintly remembered that the ship had tried to save him once ...before Nur on Bracca.

“Hop on board!” the woman yelled.

The man looked between him and the woman. 

He seemed to make a decision...then he ran. ‘Running after all is what Jedi do best’ he thought bitterly to himself. Deflecting some blaster bolts with his saber. Reaching out with the force to drag the Jedi back to them.

Too late...the older woman pushed the man behind her yelling at her pilot to shut the door. Trilla charged only barely messing. Trilla hissed in anger watching the ship take off...landing on her knees. 

Eleven approached not helping her up knowing she would insist that she could handle herself. She eventually got to her feet looking at Eleven straight in the eyes.

“We have some new targets Brother….” she said to him. 

Cal managed a bitter smirk nodding


End file.
